guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Bodies
Bodies is a song by metal band, Drowning Pool. It first appeared on their debut studio album, Sinner. This is their most popular single and has been featured in various films, TV programs and advertisings since its release. It appears in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock as Pandora's encore. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 168,400 Platinum: 217,600 Diamond: 250,500 *HIT CHORDS: Hit as many chords as possible. Gold: 222 Platinum: 369 Diamond: 757 *STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 48,200 Platinum: 76,600 Diamond: 150,800 Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 83,600 Platinum: 102,000 Diamond: 126,000 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 200 Platinum: 300 Diamond: 400 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 144,600 Platinum: 204,300 Diamond: 227,700 *STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 26,200 Platinum: 44,000 Diamond: 59,100 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 55,000 Platinum: 76,000 Diamond: 95,300 *SPOKEN NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 255 Platinum: 289 Diamond: 323 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 300,000 Platinum: 600,000 Diamond: 1,010,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 361,000 Platinum: 640,000 Diamond: 1,066,000 *BAND STREAK: Combine your active streaks for a high band streak. Gold: 571 Platinum: 826 Diamond: 1,090 Sections Go! Verse 1 Bridge 1 Chorus 1 Verse 2 Bridge 2 Chorus 2 Breakdown Buildup Bridge 3 Chorus 3 Outro Walkthrough Guitar: This song is fairly simple on guitar. all it mainly is is doubles. As long as you can keep up with the note speed (Which is pretty Easy), this song can be an easy song to get 100% on. Lyrics Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the Floor, oh FREEFORM Beaten, why for? Can't take much more Here we go, here we go, here we go now One! Nothin' wrong with me Two! Nothin' wrong with me Three! Nothin' wrong with me Four! Nothin' wrong with me One! Somethin's got to give Two! Somethin's got to give Three! Somethin's got to give Now Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the Err Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the Err Move! Push me again This is the end Here we go, here we go, here we go now One! Nothin' wrong with me Two! Nothin' wrong with me Three! Nothin' wrong with me Four! Nothin' wrong with me One! Somethin's got to give Two! Somethin's got to give Three! Somethin's got to give Now Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the Err Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Skin against skin, blood and bone You're all by yourself but you're not alone You wanted in and now you're here Driven by hate, consumed by fear Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the Floor FREEFORM One! Nothin' wrong with me Two! Nothin' wrong with me Three! Nothin' wrong with me Four! Nothin' wrong with me One! Somethin's got to give Two! Somethin's got to give Three! Somethin's got to give Now Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the Err Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Hey! Go! Hey! Go! Hey! Go! Hey! Go! Songwriters *Stephen Benton *Michael Lice Christian Pierce *David Williams External links *Sinner on Wikipedia *Bodies on Wikipedia Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:6th Tier Category:Encores